Never Let You Go
by MickieHime26
Summary: Kal is Merlin childhood friend who shares the same gift with him. When he found out that Merlin is protecting Prince Arthur of Camelot, he wanted to know why. Even if it means he have to kidnapped and fall in love with the prince. SLASH! M/A Arthur/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone! **

**Yes, I just wrote a new story! **

**I'm so sorry for everyone who's been waiting my other other story 'When You Are A Cat'. I'll update as fast as I can. I got this 'writer block' and there's school...**

**Well enough of my excuses!**

**I just found out this amazing TV show called Merlin and I have the urges to write a story about it.**

**Remember this is the prologue not the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm actually Arthur sister so I own them all with my prettiness. **

**Warning!**

**1.I'M A LAZY AUTHOR, SO BEWARE OF SLOW UPDATE!**

**There's a a bad person.**

** Arthur is lonely and want Merlin**

**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED SO ALL MISTAKE IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!**

**Well enough of my chattering! ENJOY~**

* * *

The room gets darker and darker as the night came. Arthur didn't know what time it was and how long he's been in this dark room. Arthur curled up in the middle of the big, comfy bed. He missed Merlin; he missed everyone.

* * *

Kal didn't want to do this. He does not want to do this ever. But he needed to if he wants to keep his beloved Arthur. He walked to the dark room where Arthur was laying down.

"Here, drink this", said Kal "It would make you sleep better"

Arthur wants to say no, but he already tried that a long time and the aftermath was not enjoyable. He nods a little and took the cup, brushing his hand with Kal's hand a little, oblivious what he did to Kal because of that.

As the time grows, Arthur found himself falling to the darkness.

"Why are you doing this?", it didn't come as strong as he wanted it to be

He didn't notice that he was crying until a Kal's big, warm hand brush the tears away, making little soothing sound.

"Because I love you", whispered Kal

"And I'll never", whispered Kal "Never"

And Arthur felt the darkness welcoming him. The last this he heard was Kal whispering "Let you go"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Well what are you waiting for? Go press that button! Reviews are LOVE; they're my food so please review!**


	2. How it happened

**Hey there everyone!**

**This is the real chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: See the prologue**

**Warnings:**

**1.I'M A LAZY AUTHOR, SO BEWARE OF SLOW UPDATE!**

**There's a a bad person.**

** STORY IS UN'BETAED SO ALL MISTAKE IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!**

**Well enough of my chattering! ENJOY~**

**AND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ICHIGO'SDRAGON!**

**She is most kind for reviewing my last chapter.**

* * *

Merlin doesn't know how he got here with Soar. Merlin doesn't know how he's going to Alaistar with Soar to save Prince Arthur. He tried to remember what happened...

**

* * *

**

Uther was mad. Furious even. His only son, Prince Arthur, was kidnapped under their nose. Arthur and 3 other knights and his useless servant, Melon was it? Or is it Merlin?, was supposed to be in a

3 days hunt. The knights and Merlin/Melon came back to tell that Prince Arthur was kidnapped and it was by a sorcery!

"Your Higness", said Sir Leon, bowing a little

"Leon, I hope you bring a good news?", said King Uther

"Yes, sire. We found out that the sorcerer have a partner", answered Sir Leon

"Bring him here", ordered King Uther

"Yes sire", with a final bow, he left

* * *

Soar knew this was a bad idea but his big bother keep saying we need to do this. Soar doesn't want to be here anyway, he's still 18! He doesn't want to be a bad person and get killed because he helped his big brother kidnapped the prince. The dungeon is cold and damp and smelly. Soar really want to get out of here. Soar hope that his big brother will come soon.

"Hey Soar", said a voice

Soar lifted his head to see Merlin, his childhood friend.

"Merlin!", said Soar, suprised

"I can't be here long", said Merlin "I need to know where Kal is with Arthur"

"Geez, first name with the prince?", asked Soar

Merlin felt his cheek reddened a little.

"It's none of your business", said Merlin "Now tell me where Kal and Arthur is"

"They're somewhere in the next kingdom", answered Soar

"You mean the Alaistar (A/N: I MADE THIS UP, SORRY) kingdom? Camelot's enemy?", asked Merlin, getting nervous

"Yeah, can I get out of here now?", asked Soar

"You can't. Just tell the King what you told me and I'll try not make the King kill you in instant", said Merlin, hearing footstep

"Bye, be good", said Merlin, running away

Soar saw three guards coming up to his cell. The guard in the front is bulky, hell everyone one of them is bulky. But Kal is bulkier then all of them.

"The king wants to see you", said one of the guards

"Wow, whatever I did,it must be really good to make the all high mighty King Uther wants to see me", said Soar

Kal and Merlin once, okay maybe a lot, that Soar have a smart ass mouth. Means that Soar is dumb because he always use his smart/dumb comments to make people mad.

"Quiet! Come with us now!", said the guards on the left, shortest of them all

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to get over excited", said Soar

The guards on the right looks like he would it _very much_ to punch Soar. Right in the middle of his face.

"If you don't want to die right now, you better shut your mouth kid", said the guard on the front

Soar only smirked and let these guards manhandled him.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the All High Mighty King Uther?", said Soar, mocking a bow

"Shut your mouth kid, now tell me where Arthur is", said King Uther

"I don't know, my brother kept him somewhere in the Alaistar Kingdom", answered Soar

Merlin heard some people gasp and whisper _'How are we going to get Prince Arthur back without getting into a war'_

Merlin knew Camelot cannot be on a war when they are still recovering from the Dragon's attack (A/N: OH YEAH, MORGANA IS GOING TO BE HERE, I DONT KNOW IF SHE'S SUPPOSED TO IN THE REAL EP, BUT SHE IS IN HERE) How are they going to get Prince Arthur back when they cannot afford to be on a war.

"How do I know you are no lying to me?", growled Uther. This scared everybody. Uther just doesn't growl even if Camelot is in big danger.

"You don't, but hey! It's me or nothing", smirked Soar

Merlin resist the urges to sigh, close his eyes, rub his forehead and then hit Soar in the head. Does he want to die?

Uther felt his cheek reddened. He sighed and closes his eyes, making decision.

"You", said Uther pointing at Merlin

"M-me sire?", stammered Merlin

"Yes you. You are Arthur servant aren't you?", asked Uther

"Yes sire", answered Merlin

"I want you to go to Alaistar kingdom with this boy", said Uther

"M-me sire? How abo-"

"It was not a request, it was an order", growled Uther

Merlin stammered an answer and left the room to pack.

"Your highness, are you sure to let Merlin go? He cannot fight nor do anything else", said Gaius

"He is the only Arthur trust and won't look suspicious", said Uther "And it seems this boy and Merlin knows each other"

Soar smirked once again. "Yes sire! We were from the same village!", said Soar, mocking a salute

"Somebody get him out of here", sighed Uther

* * *

And that's what happened. Sometimes Merlin wondered if Arthur is worth all this...

* * *

**And done!**

**What do you think?**

**This is the most longest chapter I did.**

**So click that little button to make happy and not make my hard work go to waste!**

**Reviews are LOVE! They're my energy! SO R&R!**

**Love,**

**MickieHime26**


	3. My name is Kal

**1. DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT KAL AND SOAR**

**2. I HAVE UPDATED**

**3. NOT A TORTURE FIC! SO DON'T WORRY**

**4. ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE ALL MINE.**

Arthur found himself in a big bed. He tried to sit up or at least move his head. But no, he had to be drugged in this room. It was dark with only one candle burning brightly on the small table beside him.

Arthur have been drugged a lot times. Being a prince mean that his father have enemies, especially with his program of 'Kill Anyone With Magic'. Gaius used it on him a lot of times when he was little, because he couldn't sleep without screaming and waking up the entire castle. He was the one with the nightmares when he was little not Morgana.

_'Weird... I don't feel high', _thought Arthur

Suddenly Arthur groaned with the sudden realization.

"Magic?", mumbled Arthur

"You guessed right, Prince Arthur", said a deep, rough voice

Arthur almost, _almost_, yelped when he heard the voice. But he remembered his father lesson

_"Remember Arthur, never let your guard down in front of the enemy"_

Arthur smiled at the memory. He was 4 years old at the time. Snuggling with his father in his chamber. It was the night after they rescued him form his first kidnapping. Too young to understand about his father's doing.

"Who are you and what do you want?", asked Arthur in harsh voice

"Relax prince. No one will find us here, you and I will have a lot time together", answered the voice

"My name is Kal. I have no intention of killing you and no I don't have any grudges toward your father", said Kal

"Then what do you want?", asked Arthur in the same harsh voice

"I want answers. My best friend is protecting you, especially you, and Camelot and I want to know why", asnwered Kal

Somebody is protecting him and Camelot? Well, that was suprising. He thought Kal was just some weirdo that like to torture prince.

"I don't what you're talking about", said Arthur

"Of course you don't. You're clueless. That's why I'm kidnapping you", said Kal "He will come to save you and I'll get some answer. I'll let you go and maybe him too"

"So, short version is you're kidnapping the prince of Camelot just to get some answer form your best friend that have been protecting me-"

"Especially you", interrupted Kal

"and Camelot?", ignoring the comment "Then after you get some answers, you'll let go of me and maybe that person too and just pretend that this whole thing never happen?"

"Yeah, that's about it", said Kal

"Wow", whispered Arthur

"That's right Prince boy, you're smart", said Kal "And here I was, thinking that you're one of those spoiled royal prat"

_'Prat, huh? Reminds me of some idiotic servant',_ thought Arthur

"Can't you just let me move already, it's not like I'm going anywhere", said Arthur

"True, I put barrier in this room, so you couldn't get out of here", said Kal "Sure, why not?"

Suddenly Arthur can move once again. He turned his head around to see his capturer

Arthur gasped soflty. Kal was huge. He got more muscles than anyone Arthur ever known. He got red hair with hazel eyes. And he got this big, idiotic smile on his face. He looked around 27.

* * *

Kal never really cared about his body. He know that he's big. The prince looked at him and whistled.

"If you're aren't a bad guy, we could use you as a guards in Camelot", said the prince

This make Kal grinned. Prince Arthur of Camelot isn't like any other stupid, spoiled, royal prince. He liked the prince already. If the prince were a normal person and he wasn't kidnapping him, he totally want him as his best friends.

"Thank you", said Kal with a mocking bow

Arthur sat up and looked at him with his blue sky eyes.

"So, how old are you?", asked Arthur

"What? Now we're being friends?", asked Kal

"No, it's for wasting time", answered Arthur "It's not like the person you want to see are coming any time soon"

He was right. Kal was bored without his little brother to bully.

"27, how about you?", answered Kal

"20", answered Arthur

_"Hmm, young", _thought Kal

They talked more after that. Is seems they have a lot in commons. They both love their horse and they both like bullying people.

Kal looked at the clock and clapped his hands.

"Oh no! It's dinner time!", said Kal "I must make our dinner, and you look very tired, Arthur"

"But I'm not-"

"It's nap time", interrupted Kal, he was suddenly next to Arthur

The darkness devoured Arthur once again and his body went limp in Kal arms.

He put Arthur in his bed and made sure he was warm.

"Sweet dreams, my prince", whispered Kal; kissed him in the forehead and left

* * *

**Yay! An update! Another long chapter for you my readers!**

**Pleaser just press the button below there and review! No flames though!**

**I love reviews because they're my fuels!**

**I'll update soon!**


End file.
